killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of the Killzone Series. Terran Era - 2055-2128 This time marks the last days of the Earth as humanity's sole home. Downhill: 2055 - 2059 ]] A shortage of oil triggers a global meltdown as nations fight for control of scarce resources. Tensions run high as what starts as a limited strategic release of nuclear weapons snowballs into a bitter exchange of warheads aimed at civilian population centers. When the dust clears it becomes clear that a new way will have to be found to survive and to secure the raw materials needed for society to continue.2013-02-28, The Killzone Universe: Complete Timeline & Backstory. NeoGaf, accessed on 2013-05-17 The Extrasolar Colonization Plan: 2060 - 2090 With the natural resources of Earth all but tapped out, and the continued survival of humanity at stake, it is deemed necessary to begin colonizing other planets. The decision to begin colonizing other planets and moons which can support life is made. A coalition is formed of the richest Earth world companies and governments, and called the United Colonial Nations (UCN). They begin planning for their future. In order to colonize the outlying planets, Earth has a number of things to do. These include: * Taking the time to identify planets ideal for colonization. * Evolution of space propulsion technology to travel at near light speeds in order to reach the planets. * Evolution of cryotechnology ("ice-nod"), to send the crew/passenger into deep sleep for the duration of the journey to the target planets. * Building the fleet of deep-spacecraft. * Traveling to the planets. * Building the infrastructure of society on the newly colonized planet. * Transport network - roads/rail/tunnels. * Energy creation and distribution. * Communications networks. * Housing/shelter. * Manufacturing plants. * Water and waste management. The process of building and deploying ships will take upwards of 30 years. As it's in the UCN's best interest to support privatization for the sake of finance, they also allow other companies/governments to fund their own colonization projects, but under the strictures of the global (UCN) owners. Some immensely wealthy companies are also able to finance their own colonization, among them, the Helghan Corporation, which has made its sizable fortune in energy and industrial refinement. The global government(s) issue licenses to pursue colonization projects under strict criteria. Violation of these rules is considered a very serious infraction, warranting economic penalty - continued infractions, depending on the circumstance, could result in anything from stiffer penalties, economic sanctions, and finally expulsion from the UCN or even military action as a last resort. Exploration: 2095 - 2110 ]] The colony ships begin to leave Earth, bound for various planets within the Sol System. As colonization is still in its infancy, the UCN has not yet managed a way to skillfully deal with the massive amounts of administration necessary to deal with all these new colonies on top of their own significant requirements as a newly minted agency. They are, in a word, swamped. They rely on stiff economic penalties and overwhelming military force to keep the colonies and habitats in line. UCN Defense Force The UCN retains a defense force levied from volunteers all across the colonies, although many colonies still retain their own armed forces, the UCN is widely recognized to have the highest tech and best trained troops. What they don't have is a lot of them. The defense force is conceived as a temporary solution at best. The UCN Survey of Alpha Centauri System: 2111 The first ships, having left ten years ago, begin to arrive in the Alpha Centauri system. The system is a "hub" system between Earth and the outlying proposed colony sites and thus will come to hold great significance in the years to follow. Initially two worlds are pinpointed for colonization - a rocky world around Alpha Centauri A and a lush Eden planet around Alpha Centauri B. The UCN reserves the colonization rights of Alpha Centauri to itself - not opening them up for competitive bidding, according to its charter responsibilities. Inauguration of the UCA: 2113 The UCN defense force is dissolved due to allegations of incompetence, corruption and bureaucratic inefficiency. Part of this deal is the formation of the United Colonial Army now the only legally permitted military force on Earth or her stellar dominions. The UCA Navy is the first service branch formed. The Omen: 2116 A cluster of six colony ships, Archon, Triumph, Pacifica, Jericho, Seraph, and Harbinger completely drop off the tracking imager during a particularly intense solar flare. Contact cannot be re-established with them. The last transmissions from the ship seem to indicate a catastrophic systems failure. At the time, all hands are presumed lost. The loss of the colony ships is a significant financial hit for the UCN. They simply cannot afford to fund another interstellar colonization effort of the same size, and the chances of a smaller colony failing are too high. In a mood of desperation the UCN opens the bidding on the settlement rights for the Alpha Centauri system - and after a highly competitive bidding process they are won by the Helghan Corporation. The post-bidding news is full of allegations of vote fixing and bribery - and much is made of the fact that the corporation has a fleet of colony ships almost completed - but nothing is proven. Key to the success of the Helghan bid is underwriting and credit from the Interplanetary Banking Guild - in return for some 10% of Colonial profits once the colony is established. The Helghan journey to Alpha Centauri: 2118 - 2127 The journey is difficult at best and although the cryo-sleep, or 'ice-nod' chambers work well they do not work perfectly. 2% of the total Helghan population expires en route. Upon reaching the nearer planet, named Helghan, there is some dismay as scientists realize that life here will be hard. Despite enormous free-energy resources, the ecosystem on Helghan is extremely poor. A prefabricated space station is left in orbit around Helghan, with volunteers who elect to stay and seed the surface with automated refineries and power generators. The rest of the ships take a chance on their dwindling resources and push on to the second planet - which they name Vekta after Helghan Corporation CEO Philip Vekta. Early Vektan Era - 2129-2155 This era marks the early days of the colonies of Alpha Centauri. The planets are settled, the infrastructure established and slowly things are built up. This period ends at the beginning of the great boom on Vekta. The Settlement of Vekta: 2129 The first ships arrive on Vekta. Roughly 12 colonies are founded during the years 2129 to 2140. Vekta, roughly Earth-sized, is an agrarian and idyllic world, full of natural splendor and lushly forested - an Eden. Agricultural produce skyrockets on Vekta - the colony quickly becomes able to feed itself. Settlement of the Altair system: 2133 The planetary colony of Gyre is founded in the adjacent Altair system. Gyre is largely ocean, smaller than Vekta and colder, with millions of tiny islands dotting the surface. Inauguration of the ISA As the first colonies get underway the UCA discovers that communications does not allow it to efficiently manage colonial defense from a central headquarters. To combat inefficiency the UCN creates the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance - a concept which allows systems of varying degrees of integration to enjoy membership of a unified defense alliance. The UCN provides backup, training and equipment whilst the local Colonial Administration provides funds and men. ISA duties are to include revenue gathering, policing and local defense. The local ISA commands are subordinate directly to the civilians of the UCN and not under the military command of the UCA, and all ISA's are completely independent of each other, their strength and budget determined solely by the funds the local authority authorizes. ISA Altair and ISA Alpha Centauri are among the first ISA Commands created. Colonization of Vekta is secured: 2135 Despite some very rough early years - and numerous occasions when the colony was almost wiped out - the initial Helghan settlers manage to make the Vektan colony secure. In addition their space station around the world of Helghan is perfectly positioned to service the ships passing through Alpha Centauri between Earth and the new colonies. Starships come here to be supplied, maintained and refueled. On top of this many tankers begin to ply the routes between Helghan and their home worlds, bringing vital energy resources that command top prices. The money starts to roll in - offsetting the need to import comforts, medical supplies and food to the space station. Establishment of the Helghan Protectorate: 2138 Communications technology improves to the point where real-time communications are possible between Helghan and Vekta. The government on Vekta establishes the Helghan Protectorate, whereby both worlds are administered from Vekta. Helghan taxes and energy are now pouring directly into the Vektan market without going through the ISA, whilst Vekta provides Helghan with a wider and healthier variety of foodstuffs and luxuries. Employment is at 95% and morale skyrockets on both worlds. A new emblem is created that is symbolic of the mutually dependent relationship between Helghan and Vekta - three interlinked arms labeled Peace, Justice and Freedom. The Helghan Protectorate forms the first legally recognized militia service that is not part of the direct ISA or UCN/UCA chain of command. They are small and lightly armed, performing only customs, police and ceremonial duties. Nevertheless the ISA views them as something of a challenge and threat and imposes strict limitations on their size and equipment. In addition, all officers of the Helghan Militia are to be provided by the ISA. Infrastructure of Helghan is completed: 2149 Much of the infrastructure of industry has been laid by now, everything from turbines to the massive processing facilities in the Helghan wastes. The Helghan Corporation is now in the main completely self-sufficient and in the possession of vast sums of money and power which they can use to supply the rapidly expanding human universe, earned by selling energy to the passing colony ships, the newly established colonies, and with Earth itself. Their presence on Earth is now minimal - most of their assets and offices are located on Vekta. Inauguration of the Helghan Administration: 2152 With the increasing complexity of managing the colonies on Helghan and Vekta the Helghan Corporation decides to set itself up as a civil administration. This expanded charter allows it to take over all local administration duties from the ISA, levy taxes against the entire population and reorganize all social services - however they are still bound by strict ISA regulations on ship construction, orbital industries and the establishment of new colonies on their worlds. The Helghan/Vektan purchase: 2155 The Helghan government turns in a significant tax-surplus in each budget, stockpiling the money away in case of disaster. By 2155 this stockpile has gotten so big that the Helghan Administration makes an offer to the ISA to purchase the Alpha-Centauri system outright - allowing them to avoid sending their yearly tithe to Earth in favor of a fee paying system for individual services, such as support of the local ISA Command. The UCN, which would have normally outright rejected the offer, is currently cash poor - other colonial endeavors are costing them heavily. The idea of getting a big cash payout up front followed by negotiable fees with no requirement for the UCN to underwrite any colonial costs is too attractive to refuse - and so the UCN Senate votes to go forward with the Helghan/Vektan purchase by a majority. Platinum Era - 2156-2199 This era marks the heights of Vektan/Helghan civilization - before the dark days of the coming war. The Platinum Age: 2156 - 2190 Free to invest and tax in their colonies as they wish a period of runaway economic and industrial growth grips the Helghan Administrations two worlds. The automated refineries on Helghan are expanded and developed; the orbital shipyard becomes the largest orbital structure outside the Terran system. The Helghan system is a "hub system" that connects Earth to its colonies - every ship must travel through Helghan to get anywhere. The Helghan Administration begins to charge each ship for the privilege - allegedly a fee for traffic control, customs, search and rescue, and other such services. In reality, it is a thinly disguised tariff upon all trade in space. Helghan based ships are granted a residence permit that frees them from some charges, encouraging some shipping companies to relocate. Tensions: 2198 The UCN grows concerned at the increasing domination that Helghan is exerting over star travel and space trade - traditionally under UCN control. They also become frustrated that the Helghan are creating vast wealth off the backs of colonial endeavors that the UCN itself has underwritten. It levies stricter controls and tariffs on all space traffic and taxes the colonies more heavily than ever before - using the money to expand the UCA, the UCA Navy receiving the bulk of the new budget. For the first time the UCA Navy develops large scale troop transports and the new heavy cruisers- warships clearly designed principally to smash the ISA fleets of the outer colonies and invade them by force. As part of these new regulations several privileges granted to the Helghan Administration as part of the Helghan/Vektan Purchase are rescinded - specifically the right to a large home fleet and tariffs on shipping. The Helghan Administration refuses, but does agree to high-level talks on a compromise solution. Back home, however, the wealthy people of Vekta and the powerful companies in orbit around Helghan pressure the Helghan Administration not to budge on the issues of tariffs or self-defense. The Secession: 2199 Despite multiple attempts to negotiate a settlement, the talks between the UCN and Earth fail to bring a mutually satisfactory resolution. Earth flat out demands compliance from the Helghan Administration and the Helghan Administration responds by formally seceding from the UCN, declaring itself an independent colony. The UCN considers retaliation by slamming an embargo on trade with Helghan, but this is deemed to be counterproductive - the Helghan would simply prevent any trade ships reaching Earth and Earth can no longer survive for any length of time without colonial resources. The decision is made to send a powerful UCA Navy fleet to seize control of the navigation points between the colonies and Earth in the Helghan system. Protecting the flow of colonial trade to Earth would allow a blockade of Helghan itself by the UCN and bring this matter to resolution. First Extrasolar War - 2199-2204 This marks the lowest ebb of Vektan/Helghan civilization - the system makes a bold stand for freedom and fails. War comes to Alpha Centauri. The Helghan Police action: 2200 As the situation worsens, the Helghan Administration attempts to first co-opt and then expel all ISA forces from Vekta and Helghan. The ISA Marines and Navy respond with lethal force and a number of skirmishes erupt on and around the two colony worlds. Despite their overwhelming numeric superiority, Helghan troops are poorly equipped, trained and inexperienced and many ISA forces escape the initial fighting. The experienced ISA troops and ships scatter to conduct hit and run operations from hidden bases. The First Extrasolar War: 2201 The UCA Navy fleet dispatched in 2199 arrives at the Helghan system - hooking up with the local ISA ships and quickly moving to secure the navigational points. The main force of the fleet heads to the planet Helghan itself, to blockade it, but the massed custom fleets of the Helghan Administration attempt to break the blockade by engaging the UCA Navy fleet in battle. The UCA Navy cruisers prove to be untouchable by the much smaller Helghan vessels and the fleet action is a massacre, with almost the entire Helghan fleet being destroyed or disabled. During the fighting, however, the massive orbital structure is destroyed under mysterious circumstances. The UCA claim that the Helghan aboard the station fled to the planet below and sabotaged it to prevent it from falling into UCA hands. The Helghan Administration claim that the UCA fired on the station deliberately. The true story never emerges but, as a result of it the Helghan Authority declares war on the UCN. The UCA Navy fleet decides that dropping directly onto Helghan would be a waste of resources and lives - leaving a picket fleet to watch the planet, they push on to Vekta. The End of the First Extrasolar War: 2202 The combined ISA and UCA Navy fleet arrives around Vekta and quickly subdues the remnants of the Helghan Customs Service in orbit. Initially the Helghan Administration threatens to fight to the last man, but after a devastating demonstration of orbital bombardment they quickly yield to the inevitable. The Helghan Administration is shut down - all senior civil servants are arrested, as are any executives of the Helghan Corporation. Many escape into hiding. When the courier ship returns from Alpha Centauri with the news the UCN Senate debates the matter - eventually determining that the Helghan are too unruly to ever settle comfortably within the UCN, but also that the ISA needs a colony nearby to keep an eye on them and stop them from causing trouble in the future. A decision of debatable fairness is drafted and a broken Helghan Administration can do little more than rubberstamp it. The local ISA takes over administration of Vekta. New colony ships of loyal UCN civilians start to be sent from Earth to expand the Vektan colony. The harsh consequences of rebellion are not lost on the other colonies - the UCN's right to regulate and tax space shipping is never challenged again. The Resistance: 2202 - 2204 Helghan extremists begin a terrorist campaign in an attempt to make the occupation of Vekta too expensive for the ISA. Although the majority of Vektan Helghan simply want to live out their lives peacefully, sufficient numbers of the local populace assist the guerrilla movement to enable it to flourish. Bombings, ambushes and shootings against the UCN minority become more common - Vekta is no longer an innocent paradise. Early Helghan Era - 2204-2340 The loyalist Helghan peoples leave Vekta on a trek to the harsh and unforgiving world of Helghan. Long seen as a chemical and mineral storehouse, now Helghan must be tamed - but it changes the Helghan as much as they change it - if not more. This era covers the early days on Helghan. The Exodus: 2204 - 2210 The ISA governor general of Vekta responds to the growing terrorism by clamping down harder and harder on the local Helghan population. Finally, in desperation, many prominent Helghan families pool their wealth to purchase the old colonizing ships and get them space worthy again - the community appoints a spokesman to speak with the ISA governor and request permission for the Helghan people to resettle on Helghan - joining those few souls who escaped from the transfer station there. The ISA agrees and the Helghan exodus begins, shuttling millions of disaffected Helghan colonists from Vekta to the growing Helghan colonies. Neither the ISA nor the UCN want to foot the bill for establishing this colony, preferring to leave the Helghan to either survive or die on their own merits. In order to legitimize this action, the UCN formally recognizes the Helghan Administration as a sovereign nation and declares the planet of Helghan to be their territory in perpetuity - subject to ISA blockades and restrictions until diplomatic relations are normalized. The Surface of Helghan formally settled: 2215 - 2220 The bleak existence on Helghan is a far cry from the paradise of Vekta. Initial casualties due to illness, storm damage and starvation are very high. Within ten years, though, the death rate subsides as the Helghan begin to adapt to their surroundings. Slowly a civilization arises from the refugee camps and token Helghan industry and food production starts again. Hardships: 2220 In 2220 the heads of the various refugee camps come together for the first time to reform the Helghan Administration. 90% of the Refugee camps agree to collectivize their resources and labor in order to cooperate in the rebuilding of their civilization. Disturbing medical problems are found to be common throughout the colony - exotic radiation and storms have serious effects on the longevity of the human being. Medical support from the ISA is non-existent and indigenous facilities are too primitive. The wearing of masks for those who work in the outdoors becomes mandatory. Mask wearing becomes the sign of having a working class profession. Even with masks, Lung Burn (as the settlers call it) becomes the primary cause of death in Helghan over the age of thirty. On a positive note, however, vast mineral resources are discovered by the settlers, mining fast becoming one of the more common jobs on Helghan. Helghan approached by the ICSA: 2223 As the colony on Helghan begins to reform the Helghan Administration and secure the basic infrastructure and facilities needed for life again, the Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance approaches them offering membership and support. The ICSA is an unaligned version of the ISA, created to allow worlds that decide to go at it alone to have some sort of support. Despite the ICSA making few demands and offering much help, the Helghan are now paranoid of all outside influences and motivations and strongly decline the offer. The Early Helghan Era: 2223 - 2305 ISA trade sanctions force the Helghast to trade on unfavorable terms for over a decade and initial growth of wealth is slow - despite the unexpected addition of a trade in minerals. Life is short, hard and painful for the majority of Helghans as they fight to cope with poor nutrition, poor environment and grueling work conditions and practices. Frequent austerity drives and a Spartan approach to existence allow the Helghan to survive - and even profit - under these harsh conditions, but the more things improve the more the Helghan become angry at the restrictions imposed upon them by the ISA which are meekly accepted by the cowed Helghan Authority. Construction of the ISA Defense Networks begins: 2304 Several of the richer ISA forces begin construction of elaborate Orbital Defense facilities in favor of maintaining an extensive fleet. The Vektan ISA high command decides to stand down the blockade of Helghan in favor of a smaller customs fleet and its own Orbital Defense network around Vekta. The Inheritors: 2305 The third generation of indigenous Helghan are beginning to be born. Helped along by basic genetic conditioning and the harsh environment they are more suited to the heavy gravity and also feature lungs that are more efficient and resistant to the pollutants on Helghan, and their cells are more resistant to the higher radiation levels. 2306 Jorhan Stahl is born. The Birth of Scolar Visari: 2307 The man who would one day be Autarch is born to a wealthy family of hardcore Helghan nationalists. Rumored to be descended from one of the original Helghan Directors, Scolar Visari shows great early promise as a thinker and leader. 2311 Alex Grey is born. 2312 Vyktor Kratek is born. 2314 Mandor Savic is born. 2315 Valeria Tobek is born. Mar. 15th, 2315 Anders Benoit is born. 2327 Arran Danner is born. 2329 Jan Templar is born. Nov. 1, 2329 Rico Velasquez is born. 2335 Alex Grey is appointed First Lieutenant of the ISA Cruiser Solar Wind. Vyktor Kratek gradutes from Pyrrhus Academy. Mandor Savic gradutes from Pyrrhus Academy. 2336 Valeria Tobek graduates from Pyrrhus Academy. Savic enters a research fellowship at Pyrrhus Academy. Later publishes material on advanced microbiology. 2339 Hera Visari, daughter of Scolar Visari, is born. Thomas Sinclair is also born. The Great Depression: 2330 - 2350 Vekta's monopoly of the Helghan trade allows them to develop great wealth - at the expense of reinvestment on Helghan. As the Helghan population increases, more and more of their own wealth is diverted to the feeding and protection of their civilians - this leads to a series of industrial accidents where expensive machinery is not serviced sufficiently to cope with the harsh Helghan conditions. The resulting downtime whilst Helghan pays for the servicing, maintenance and replacement of its old machinery causes a severe economic downturn that lasts almost 20 years. Helghan economists blame the depression on selfish Vektan exploiters. Vekta has its own troubles with the collapse of the lucrative black-market trade in Helghan minerals and energy and can spare no resources for a relief effort. For the first time since 2220, Helghans die of starvation in the cities. Helghast Era - 2340-2357 The tough conditions finally spawn social and economic change. Forced to adapt to a situation so tough that mere humans could never survive it, a charismatic new leader pronounces the birth of the Helghast people: a people no longer human, with a bold drive and vision to succeed. The Rise of Visari: 2340-2347 With the economy in the abyss and Helghan morale below that, a singular and remarkable figure rises to prominence: Scolar Visari, the eventual self-proclaimed autarch of Helghan. Visari's ideology is simple and compelling: the Helghan people had once come here as humans, but they are humans no longer. They are different, changed. Changed cosmetically in their travels, changed physically by their residence on the alien planet of Helghan, changed spiritually by the hardships they've endured in every circumstance. The government that has brought them to this end could only give them structure; it could not give them life, could not give them a reason to go on, and could not fully express the magnitude of the transformation. The world has changed us, Visari claims, and now it is our turn to change the world. Visari's oratorical skill and magnetic personality draws many of the disaffected public to his cause. It spreads among them like wildfire and galvanizes them in a single recognition: that they are one people, one nation, united against all aggressors. More significantly, perhaps, Visari is the first to give voice to what will later become the keystone of the Helghast agenda: their identity as an entirely new and entirely superior race – the 'extra-human' race. He goes on to preach the militaristic, absolutist values that will become the trademark of the Helghast. More importantly, he transforms the value of mask-wearing – once a badge of low station – and makes it integral to the Helghan identity. There is nothing shameful in its history, Visari tells the people. It is testament to their fortitude to wear the mask. And the Helghan rally around him, rich and poor alike. 2344 Phantom Talon Corp, a private military contractor (PMC) is established by Anders Benoit and Oliver Adamska. The VSA Headquarters is constructed. Sepp Harkin is recruited into the Vektan diplomatic service. 2346 Sepp Harkin is appointed Deputy Chief of Mission to Pyrrhus. Valeria Tobek and Sepp Harkin meet for the first time at an event and begin a secret relationship. Birth of the Helghast: 2347 Visari coins the term "Helghast" in a public speech. Its purported origin is from the Old English word, "gast", meaning "spirit", or "ghost", connoting great fear. Visari states that they are no longer what they once were. Where they were once human and spiritless, their generations on Helghan, their sufferings; these have forged them into a new race, the only truly 'living' race. Whatever the etymology, the name sticks. Feigning an attempt on his life to garner public support, Visari leads a military coup backed by a popular uprising to assume the title of autarch. He seizes unrestricted power from the Helghan Administration and begs the army for 10 years of unchallenged authority to reforge the Helghast into a true independent power. As part of his plan, Visari begins a major enlargement of the Helghast military. A secondary aspect of the Helghast revolution is a cultural evolution, led personally by Visari to change the face of Helghan society. Visari bans the use of written English in 2349, devising a new Helghast alphabet to be used in its place. Plans for an entirely new Helghast language are never fully implemented due to the logistical difficulties, but the ideal of this linguistic separation remain dear to Visari. As a final touch, the old Helghan banner is dropped in favor of a simpler, starker and more dynamic logo. The Helghast Triad becomes the official banner of Helghan: three arrows representing Duty, Obedience and Loyalty signal the new values that Helghast society is based upon. 2348 Oliver Adamska is KIA under unclear circumstances. Sepp Harkin marries Valeria Tobek. Savic's family is imprisoned for treason, and he is transferred to the State R&D Department for the Development of Weapons Grade Viruses. 2349 Alex Grey is promoted to Admiral. Grey lobbies for a diplomatic approach to end hostilities with the Helghast, through Ambassador Sepp Harkin, a family friend. These negotiations fail and lead to a falling out between Grey and Harkin, as well as Grey's disillusionment. Justus Harkin is born. The New Helghan Economy: 2350 Starting with low level smuggling operations but gradually building up in scale, the Helghast begin breaking the ISA embargo of their world to trade directly to black-market suppliers. At first the trade is exclusively to the Vektan energy market, but slowly Visari encourages off-world agents to source their power from Helghan. The whittled down ISA fleet is powerless to do more than put a dent in the trade, and some factions on Vekta question whether the Helghan blockade is even needed at this point. The Helghast rebuild their transfer station, albeit on a more modest scale than before, and trade really starts to take off. The depression officially ends when the Helghast secure a contract with the ICSA for energy and materials. The deal is mutually beneficial, and both parties gain immensely from it. The ISA governor does not increase funding to the ISA Navy, making the issue of containment a moot point. Damian Ivanov is wounded in action at Procyon, and loses many of his unit. He resigns from the UCN Army later in the year after backlash over so-called "appeasement" of Helghast. 2351 Aran Danner is dishonourably discharged from the UCN Army after a failed peacekeeping mission in the Procyon system. Alex Grey lobbies for increased weapons research, and sucessfully secures ISA funding for a research program. Savic's family is killed, and he is recruited by Vyktor Kratek. 2352 Danner registers as a freelance operative, and is contracted by the Phantom Talon Corp. 2353 Grey establishes the Diortem Weapons Laboratory and is made the OIC of the Deterrent Weapons Program. 2355 Admiral Alex Grey is seconded to the Defense Initiatives Board and given jurisdiction over Project Eschaton. She advocates it as a deterrent to the Helghast, but it is opposed by some in ISA High Command. The Second Defense platform begins construction: 2356 Concerned by the Helghast military build up in progress, the ISA governor orders the construction of an additional orbital defense platform to complement the 52 year old defense network already in place. ISA General Stuart Adams is appointed the military commander of the network. Alex Grey denies the existence of a covert bioweapons program. Second Extrasolar War - 2357-2360 Swollen with pride and new strength the Helghast embark on a bold plan of conquest to rejoin the two halves of the Alpha Centauri system and rebuild their great empire. Their gamble fails and their armies on Vekta are defeated, leading to their worst nightmare: the invasion of Helghan itself. But does Visari have a trick up his sleeve? Vladko Tyran, leader of the Black Hand, is born. Plans for Invasion: 2357 Autarch Scolar Visari outlines his bold strategy for changing the face of governance in this system by returning to Vekta and seizing it again as a Helghast colony. Ignoring the many generations of UCN settlement under the ISA he inflames the passions of the Helghast for revenge. The Helghast High Command takes the bait and eagerly declares loyalty to Visari for the coming campaign, offering to make him emperor if it succeeds. Visari's plan is simple: # Utilize deep-cover agent ISA general Stuart Adams to neutralize the orbital defense platforms. # Utilize deep-cover agent ISA General Dwight Stratson to gain access to intelligence and lure the ISA troops out of the cities. # Mount an invasion of Vekta whilst the orbital defense platforms are down, under the command of General Joseph Lente. # Reactivate the defense platforms in time to defend Vekta against the inevitable support fleet sent by the UCA. # Declare the system to be under Helghast control and sue for peace with the UCN whilst the UCA is still reeling from the loss of its fleet. # Use the resources of Helghan and Vekta, as well as technology captured from the wrecked UCA Navy fleet, to build a Helghast fleet capable of defending the system from the UCA Navy. # Begin charging trade tariffs for passage through Helghast space to Earth again. # Blockade the Earth and strangle the UCN into submission. # Capture the UCN Navy shipyards and orbital defenses. Leave Earth's population to starve to death. Build an enormous fleet and establish Helghast hegemony over all colonies. The Second Extrasolar War is Declared: Early Aug. 2357 Visari's plan works like clockwork. Generals Adams and Stratson send word that their plans are in place. Visari sends most of his fleet after the ISA Navy, and a second fleet to invade Vekta. Early warning is given by a UCA scouting force, but word doesn't reach the ISA in time to prevent the bloodbath in space. The UCN votes unanimously to dispatch a heavy fleet of UCA reinforcements to Vekta, to prevent the destabilization of that entire sector. Lente Fails: Late Aug. 2357 The invasion incurs casualties on both sides. It is only with the help of four unlikely heroes, led by Jan Templar, that Vekta City does not fall. The Helghast have been thwarted but a sizable contingent is still present on Vekta. Lente is killed by his former chief of staff, Colonel Gregor Hakha, and the ground campaign is disrupted as a result. The ISA traitor who enabled the Helghast to invade Vekta, General Adams, is also killed when Templar and crew sabotage the orbital platform to prevent its ambush of the UCA fleet from Earth – which arrives in a timely fashion. General Stratson manages to keep his cover intact. Metrac Appointed to Head Helghast Vektan Forces: Sep. 2357 The ISA Council stops the development of the second orbital defense platform as a result of the Helghast capture of the first one. General Dwight Stratson proposes a nuclear program to purge the remaining and regrouping Helghast from Vekta. The suggested nuclear weapons are being prepared in Rayhoven Base – but require ISA Council approval to use in the field. Because nuclear weapons have always been seen as a taboo weapon, the political consequences of possessing them, let alone using them, is likely to be high. Helghast General Metrac arrives on Vekta and takes command of remaining forces. Establishing a stronghold in southern Vekta, the Helghast are gaining ground again. Rayhoven Base Falls, but the Invasion Fails: Early Oct. 2357 Helghast General Metrac attacks the ISA base at Rayhoven where the ISA Council is voting for the use of General Stratson's proposed nuclear plan. Meanwhile, Captain Jan Templar is sent to reinforce the troops at Rayhoven. Together with Sergeant Rico Velasquez, he destroys Metrac's base. Stratson is unmasked. However, the Helghast now possess the nuclear weapons developed for them by General Stratson, as well as numerous other high-tech weapons stolen from the facilities of weapons researcher Evelyn Batton. Events of Killzone: Mercenary occurs during Killzone: Liberation and Killzone 2. Sometime near in the end of the Helghast invasion of Vekta, Arran Danner and Damian Ivanov, two Phantom Talon Corp mercenaries are hired by the ISA to execute a rescue mission in Diortem. ISA Admiral Alex Grey has been captured by Helghast forces under command of the Helghast Colonel, Kratek. The two mercenaries manage to rescue Grey with Invanov K.I.A. End of the Conflict on Vekta: Jan. 2358 The remaining Helghast on Vekta are retreating. Using bounty hunters, they ship their troops and materials back to Helghan. Sergeant Velasquez's team is assigned to retrieve vital ISA information from an escaping Helghast cruiser. They discover that Metrac and his forces are about to strike back with one massive attack. The last decisive battle of Vekta is then fought on the northern plains. All the Helghast forces on Vekta are destroyed. The UCA fleet - having stabilized the situation - retires after issuing the ISA with specific orders: * To restore the Helghan blockade - but not to take any other offensive action. * To cooperate with a Judge Advocate General's inquisition team fully when it arrives to investigate the matter. The Vektan Council: Mar. 2358 With the Helghan forces on Vekta shattered a council is called at Vekta City to decide the best policy for the further pursuit of the War against the Helghast to its conclusion. The Council quickly establishes a working list of priorities: * Remove the Helghast as a military threat. * Capture Autarch Visari for a public trial. * Establish a more easily controlled regime on Helghan that avoids the oppression that sparked this conflict. These priorities are in clear violation of the UCA orders given before their Fleet's withdrawal - but the Council becomes concerned that the UCN wishes to blame past decisions regarding treatment of the Helghast upon them. Operation Archangel commences: Sep. 2358 The ISA fleet launches for Helghan to begin the most complex military action in human history. Invasion of Helghan begins: Nov. 2359 under assault.]] Twelve battle groups arrive at Helghan. One, Battle Group Mandrake, is comprised of one division of ISA and 10 divisions of Legionnaires. ISA Cruiser New Sun is the flagship of the Battle Group, under the command of war hero Colonel Jan Templar. Battle Group Mandrake is deployed to Pyrrhus with orders to seize the capital city, hopefully capturing Visari in the process, as it is one of the primary population bases as well as a center of trade for the planet. Phantom Talon Corp aids the ISA's invasion. Danner disables the Arc Cannon system in order to open a window for invading ISA forces. He then attempts to rescue the Vektan Ambassador and his family, however they are killed in the crossfire save for their son Justus, while a Helghast scientist and defector named Savic escapes in the chaos. Starships of the ISA Navy and Helghast fleet also engage each other in orbit. The ISA fleet outclasses the Helghast fleet significantly and quickly establishes a total orbital blockade, but still suffer heavy losses because of the anti-orbital Arc Cannon stationed in Pyrrhus. At this point, the ISA Council reaffirms its decision to break the UCA orders to simply isolate the Helghast and launch their invasion. Channels are cleared for planetside troop deployment and the way is made clear for the invasion. Negotiations are not a possibility, with Visari vowing the entire world of Helghan will repel the invaders. The ISA knows it has to complete the invasion swiftly. The helghast have spent the past two years preparing, however, and are determined to hold their home. In a slow, brutal urban war, the ISA slowly advance in the Empires' capitol, with both sides taking large amounts of casualties. However, once most of the city is conquered, the bulk of the ISA invasion is annihilated by the nuclear weapon Red Dust, detonated directly on the heart of Pyrrhus, where the majority of the ISA troops were preparing for an advance into the Imperial Palace. Luckily, a small ISA contingent under the command of Captain Narville managed to avoid the nuclear explosion entirely, due to being situated outside the capital city in the Helghan desert wastes while conducting rescue operations. This small contingent then gathered any surviving troops and launched a desperate, all-out attack on Visari's Palace in an attempt to capture the dictator. After a brutal battle between Visari's Palace Guard and the remaining ISA forces in a large courtyard, the Helghast forces were driven back to the massive entrance of the Palace where they fought, and died, to the last man. This allowed two members of the elite ISA unit Alpha Squad to storm Visari Palace itself. There, Colonel Radec, leader of the Helghast defense of Pyrrhus, and Visari's remaining bodyguard contingent were killed, and these two ISA soldiers entered Visari's throne to finally place him under arrest. Unfortunately, Alpha Squad Sergeant Rico shoots Visari out of anger. Soon after, a massive Helghast fleet launches a surprise attack on the remaining ISA cruisers, forcing the ISA into retreat while destroying the remnants of the ISA's starship contingent. Thus, the surviving remnant of the ISA invasion were then stranded on Helghan, desperately trying to find a way to escape. It is unknown what the other Battle Groups were tasked with while Battle Group Mandrake assaulted Pyrrhus, or what happened to them after that and why they were unable to assist the survivors of Mandrake. Presumably, these Battle Groups simply withdrew back to Vekta once the orders for ceasefire were given, not being in such dire straits as the troops of Battle Group Mandrake. Back to Killzone: Mercenary (During Killzone 2). Danner cuts through a nearby city in search of Savic, rescuing him from the Helghast. Savic reveals that he had created a weaponized virus capable of wiping out the entire population of either planet, and fled due to his conscience. He rendered it inert before defecting, with the key to reactivating it lying inside Justus. After extracting Justus and Savic to safety, Danner moves to a nearby reactor complex to cut the power to the remaining air defenses. However as he destroys the reactors, Benoit cuts him off and leaves him for dead. Kratek overhears this and retrieves Danner, revealing Grey was planning to use the virus to finally wipe out the entire Helghast population. Kratek has Danner return to the Embassy with a Helghast commando team and obtain the codes to the virus' vault from Savic, who was being held prisoner there. He can then choose to leave Savic or execute him. Danner then boards the mobile facility where the virus is held, destroying the virus and obtaining a sample for Kratek, killing Grey in the process. However, the explosives used to destroy the virus also cause the ship to veer off course. Blackjack, Danner's arms dealer, reveals that Benoit intends to take over the private military company that hired Danner and monopolize the industry. He also informs Danner that Kratek intended to betray him as well and seize the completed virus for himself. Danner finds Justus on the ship, as Gray had brought him along to complete the virus. He escapes through Kratek's forces and makes his way to the flight deck, where he sees Benoit killing Kratek with the intention of seizing the virus and selling it on the black market. As the Helghan capital of Pyrrhus is destroyed in a nuclear blast, Danner kills Benoit and several of his mercenaries after a protracted fight. Blackjack erases Danner and Justus' identities as they flee to safety. In the closing sequence, he remarks that he profited off the sale of anti-radiation medication in the wake of the nuclear detonation. Helghast Invasion of Earth thwarted: May 2360 The small ISA remnant has finally managed to escape Helghan after fighting tooth and nail across the planet, six months after Visari's death. Eventually, the ISA forces board a Helghast space station and hijack several Helghast strike fighters while the Helghast forces destined for the invasion of Earth were plunged into civil war over who was to be Visari's successor. They then use the fighters to destroy the experimental cruiser of Helghast corporate chairman Jorhan Stahl, who planned to bombard Earth with hundreds of irradiated petrusite warheads, thus killing or irradiating millions of people on the UCN capital world and causing the UCN to capitulate. The experimental cruiser's destructive payload was then detonated over Helghan due to secondary explosions, irradiating the entire planet, decimating its population, and obliterating the remains of the Helghast invasion fleet destined for Earth. Managing to avoid the cataclysmic explosion in time, the remaining ISA troops onboard the hijacked strike fighters then made their way back to Vekta. Cold War - 2360-Ongoing Vektan Resettlement At some point after the destruction of Helghan, the survivors of the devastation are offered refuge on Vekta. However, the Helghast largely refuse to integrate with the Vektans' culture, and most Vektans are appalled at the thought of ceding half their world to their enemy. Quickly, violence becomes common wherever humans and Helghast interact. Hillary Massar is born. 2361 New Helghan is established. 2363 Lucas Kellan is born. 2364 Construction of The Wall begins. The Helghast forcibly evict all humans and half-breeds out of their territory, killing any who resist the order. Now, with the cities and territories of the two nations separated from each other by massive walls that divide the entire planet, an uneasy peace has formed. However, Human-Helghast racial resentments linger still, with half breeds suffering most of the wrath.2013-02-21, Killzone: Shadow Fall trailer. Den of Geek, accessed on 2013-05-17 2366 Maya Visari, daughter of Hera Visari, is born. 2370 A Tragic Rescue: Dec. 27th, 2370 Lucas Kellan and his father, Michael Kellan, attempted to escape New Helghan during a massive purge of all remaining humans in the new Helghast nation. Michael is killed by Helghan soldiers after being spotted trying to escape. Lucas is adopted by Thomas Sinclair, an ISA Shadow Marshal. From then on afterwards, Lucas is trained to become a VSA Shadow Marshal. 2381 Vladko Tyran forms the Black Hand with his adoptive father, Kris Howl. 2390 The events of Killzone: Shadow Fall occur. Relations between the Vektans and Helghast have reached a boiling point. Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan is given orders to ensure the ISA maintains dominance on Vekta. The Exchange: Jun. 6th, 2390 Lucas Kellan is intentionally captured by New Helghan forces and traded as apart of a prisoner exchange for a half-breed known as Echo. This was apparently done in order to rescue VSA operatives. Infiltrating Visari Park: Jun. 21st, 2390 Lucas infiltrates Visari Park to retrieve VSA reconnaissance operatives who had fallen out of contact, and the intelligence they had gathered. Lucas succeeds and extracts the operatives. Scuttling the Cassandra: Jun. 22nd, 2390 Lucas breaches a top secret research vessel, with orders to scuttle it after the deaths of everyone onboard due to the project that was being conducted. He succeeds, but is unable to secure Hillary Massar, the project's director, from an unknown operative. He is sucked out into space after giving chase, but is rescued. The Black Hand strikes: Jun. 29th, 2390 Lucas Kellan returns to planet Vekta, arriving in Vekta City. Kellan walks to the VSA building, but it is hit by a terrorist attack. The Black Hand launches multiple assaults on Vekta City, which are repelled by the VSA and Lucas. Lucas pursues it's leader, Vladko Tyran, but fails. Hunting Vladko Tyran: Jul. 1st, 2390 Lucas goes undercover as a deported refugee to the Helghast side of Vekta City, to make contact with an informant and obtain information on Tyran's location. Although he makes contact with the informant and find Tyran, things do not go to plan. The Weapon: Jul. 6th, 2390 Kellan is caught, imprisoned, and tortured. Echo helps him escape only to discover that Jorhan Stahl, who survived the Terracide, is planning to reignite war and has created a bio-weapon that is designed to exterminate Vektans and half-breeds, who he considered traitors. Echo helps Lucas escape and get him back on the Vektan side of Vekta. Lucas makes it back and tries to convince Sinclair to stand down from aggression against the Helghast, but is outraged and refuses to listen. Instead, he orders Lucas to retrieve Massar and the bio-weapon from the Helghast on a mining spire in orbit over the planet Helghan. Like father, like son: Jul. 7th, 2390 Lucas infiltrates the spire and makes his way to Massar's laboratory. Massar reveals the weapon is already with Stahl and is in the final preparation stages. Lucas then takes Massar to meet with an ISA extraction team. Lucas rendezvous with the team but they are assaulted by a large force of Helghast. After repelling the Helghast, they begin to leave but Echo arrives to kill Massar. Sinclair orders Lucas to kill her but he refuses to do so and orders a member of the extraction team holding Massar to stand down. He does not, and so Echo kills them both. Sinclair says he can longer guarantee Lucas's safety. Kellan and Echo team up together and travel to Helghan to stop Stahl. The ISA launches an assault on Stahl's base, only to be wiped out by Stahl's weapon. Kellan and Echo are separated in the chaos. Kellan is finally able to confront Stahl, who is suddenly shot dead by Thomas Sinclair, who then mortally wound Kellan. Sinclair reveals his intentions to use Stahl's weapon to permanently end the Helghast before killing Kellen. War is narrowly prevented: Aug. 5th, 2390 Thomas Sinclair returns to Vekta as a "hero" and launched a rally speech in Vekta City calling for a new war against the Helghast. During the middle of his speech, Sinclair is assassinated by Echo thus preventing a new war from happening. See also *History of Killzone (a short recap of the timeline) *Terran Era References ru:История Category:History of Killzone